


Not such a gay.

by Donovan_M



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gatiss Tweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovan_M/pseuds/Donovan_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reveals a little something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not such a gay.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was based on a tweet from Mark Gatiss.

Sherlock bounded up the stairs to 221b with John in his wake, panting and looking a little worse for the wear. Sherlock threw open the door to find their landlady puttering about , a stack of papers in one hand and Sherlock’s skull in the other.  
“Mrs. Hudson? What are you doing here?”  
“Oh Sherlock.” She groaned, tut-tutting as she stacked the papers on the coffee table.  
“The mess you’ve made.”  
Sherlock shrugged off his coat as John stood with his back against the door trying to catch his breath. He never understood how Sherlock could run around the whole of London without so much as breaking a sweat. He touched two fingers to his wrist to make sure his pulse was steadying.  
“Mrs. Hudson?” Sherlock prodded gently, hoping for an answer to what he believed was a perfectly reasonable question.  
“We’ll dear, your brother popped by for a visit. I told him you’d be out for a while, but he insisted on waiting. So I let him up.”  
“Hello Sherlock.” Mycroft, always one for an entrance chose that moment to step out of the kitchen. He held a cup of tea delicately between his fingers and smiled at Sherlock with the cloying grin his brother had come to detest.  
“And” Mrs. Hudson continued, as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “When I opened the door and saw the state of things I just had to tidy up.”  
Sherlock sighed and walked over to the fussing woman.  
“Yes thank you Mrs. Hudson.” He said retrieving the skull from her hand with perhaps a little more force than necessary. She didn’t seem to mind and used the free hand to fluff a pillow on the couch. John had made his way into the kitchen and was now standing beside Mycroft clutching a cup of tea of his own and watching with amusement as Sherlock’s patience was tested.  
“You know, Mrs. Turner had me over for tea last week and Carl and Jeremy’s door was open.  
(She looked at Mycroft and whispered behind her hand )She’s got married ones. And their flat was spotless. Not a thing out of place! Most gays I know are tidy.”  
“Well.” Sherlock began, stepping over the coffee table to save a delicately arranged collection of paper clippings. “I am not such a gay.” He took Mrs. Hudson by the shoulders and steered her out of the flat. When he closed the door, he turned around to face Mycroft and John, eyebrows raised, wearing matching expressions of surprise and bemusement.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” Mycroft said, placating, then turned his gaze to John.  
“You see?” he posited with a smirk, and walked back into the kitchen humming a song John couldn’t quite ascertain.


End file.
